Skater Boy
by tawelephant
Summary: Edward and Bella are in love and in a band with the rest of the gang. Edward reminisces as they head to their next gig. Bella stakes her claim on him before the show. Sorta follows Avril’s Sk8er Boi song with added LEMONS!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own nuttin' man! SM rulz the characters. Avril Lavigne owns the song Sk8er Boi! Me, I just confess the love!! : P

**Skater Boy**

**EPOV**

The sun peeking through the curtain wakes me from my deep slumber. I smile as I look over to the beauty sleeping in my arms. Her face peaceful; wisps of mahogany hair splayed across my arm and her pillow. God, Bella is so devastatingly divine. We are in our bed on our tour bus, headed back to my hometown for a show.

Aaahhh....hometown. It seems so long ago that I was back there. Forks, Washington.

************************************************************************************************

We moved around a lot when I was growing up and we landed in Forks, Washington for my high school years. Dreary, rainy ass town. Nothing but gray skies. Blah!!!

I was not part of the "popular" crowd. I was what you would call a "skater". I carried my board with me everywhere I went. I listened to punk rock. I got a tattoo.

It didn't take long for me to make friends though. I met this blonde lanky kid named Jasper soon after moving there. He was in my music class and we hit it off right away. Same taste in music, bands, hangouts, everything.

He had a twin sister Rosalie who got along great with my sister Alice. Their love of shopping made them instant friends. That was fine with me. It got Alice off my back from being her shopping bitch.

It was not long at all before Alice and Jasper started dating. Shit, the first day they met, my sister walked up to Jasper and yelled at him for making her wait so long. She had a 'vision' she was going to meet the man of her dreams and they would live happily ever after. Rose and I were NOT each others type, so us dating was not an option. So, we all hung out together, the best of friends.

I did not date anyone in high school. I spent all of my time on my school work and music, knowing I needed those things to get somewhere after high school. There was one girl that I had a small crush on, her name was Tanya.

He's was a boy,  
She's was a girl,  
cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
she did ballet,  
what more can I say.

She was a cheerleader who thought she was too good for me. I didn't think so, but she made it clear when I asked her out on a date one day. The look in her eyes told me she was going to say yes, but one of her friends walked up and her demeanor changed immediately. She put me down, along with my clothes, my taste in music and my choice of friends. That was the nail in the coffin of the small crush I had on her.

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Ali, Rose, Jasper and I went to prom together so the girls could have the "high school experience". Boring as shit according to me and Jazz. But the girls liked dressing up so we put up with it.

************************************************************************************************

*HONK... HONK... HONK...*

What the hell? Some dumb ass driving by our bus thought if they honked enough they could get our attention. Stupid fuckers. It is 7:30 in the morning.

"Mmmm Edward?" my beauty stirred next to me.

"Yes angel, I'm here." I whispered in her ear.

"What was that noise?" Bella mumbled.

"Just some traffic love. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." I said as she nuzzled deeper into my side. I tightened my arms around her small body feeling her warmth against me. I took a deep breath and overwhelmed my senses with her fragrance. Mmmm, strawberries and freesia.

I nestled close to Bella letting my mind wander again. I can still remember the first time I saw her............

************************************************************************************************

5 years ago...It was our freshman year of college. Jazz, Ali, Rose and I had just moved into our apartment in New York. We were enrolled into Juilliard and were so excited to be far away from Forks and starting a new chapter of our lives. Alice was going for dance and Rose, Jasper and I were going for music.

We were about a month in and we were exhausted from working so hard at our studies. We needed a breather and we decided to hit an amateur skateboarding tournament for some fun and relaxation. We had just arrived and were walking around scoping out the booths of give away shit and loading up on free crap when we heard a booming laugh. The four of us turned to see a huge guy bent over in hysterics. Rose was speechless watching him. It was like she was caught in a tractor beam. I was about to make a joke about it when I heard a pearl of laughter and was in awe of the sound. Jumping onto the big guys back was a petite young woman with long, rich mahogany hair.

"Damn it to hell Emmett, you are going to pay for that" the hottie yelled.

"Bells calm down. I will get you another board. Geesh!" he bellowed.

Alice, being the friendly pixie she is, walked over to the duo and introduced herself. Jazz just laughed as he watched her make friends and saw Rose and I stunned into silence.

"Edward, Jazzy, Rose, come meet my new friends" my sister hollered.

We made our way to them and Alice made the introductions. "Guys this is Emmett and his sister Bella. Emmett, Bella, this is my brother Edward, my boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rosalie."

Emmett could not tear his eyes from Rose. _Seeing her face, feeling is mutual there buddy._ Emmett kissed Rose on the hand and I knew they were not going to be separated any time soon.

I on the other hand could not stop gazing at Bella. Fuck me, she was stunning. She had a small frame, curves in all the right places, lips that begged to be kissed, a heart shaped face, big doe eyes…she was a goddess. She caught my intense ogling and a tint of a pink blush appeared across her cheeks. I was instantly sporting wood. _How can looking at someone turn me inside out?_ I took her hand in mine with the intention to shake her hand and was struck with what felt like a lightening bolt. A charge went thru my hand and into every part of my body. I could tell that Bella felt it too because she gasped at our touch and blushed again.

Emmett turned his attention to us at Bella's gasp and gave me a dirty look. Bella caught it and slapped him on the back of the head. "Knock it off dick head." she threatened. His agitated gaze turned into a smile and I took a breath. For a minute there I thought he was going to kick my ass or something.

In no time we were all talking and getting to know each other. Emmett and Bella were attending Juilliard too, studying music. We also found out that by some grace of God, they lived in an apartment two buildings down from ours. They had been fighting because Emmett and his, and I quote Bella, "big fat ass" broke her skateboard. I think I came in my pants when I found out she rode a board. _Fuck me who is this girl. _

He was going to buy her a new one at the tourney to make up for it. I think he was actually a little afraid of her which made me like her even more. We all walked the fairgrounds talking and it wasn't long until I had Bella's hand sheltered in mine and Emmett had his arm around Rose. Everything felt perfect. Bella and Emmett had the best seats in the place to watch the tournament. We all sat together and ate junk food, talked more and laughed the day away.

After that day, we were never apart. The six of us hung out at the school cafe for lunch, we met up for coffee and we caught concerts together. Shit, we were the six musketeers.

It wasn't long after we met that I got the typical big brother talk from Emmett. Bella apologized to me after it. "I am so sorry Edward. Thanks to Emmett, I have never had a boyfriend. Also, I am sorry if I do something stupid around you. This is all so new to me and I feel like I have known you forever and....sorry" she trailed off. She blushed again and looked down at her hands, I assume afraid of my reaction to her confession.

I used my fingers to lift her chin so I could look her in the eyes. "Bella, I feel the same way about you. Nothing you could ever do would be considered stupid in my eyes. Bella, you are amazing. And just so you know, I have never had a girlfriend. So it looks like we are going to have to learn together." I gave her a crooked grin and she smiled at me before she slowly moved towards me and softly brushed her lips to mine. Holy God Almighty what a feeling. I felt like my heart was going to fly from my chest and I was going to levitate off of the ground. Our kiss started off slow and quickly moved to passionate. Damn what a first kiss.

Our four years of school flew by. By the end of it, Alice and Jasper were married. Emmett and Rose were engaged as were Bella and I.

The night I proposed to her will be one forever etched in my mind. We were a year into college and we were never apart. It did not take long for me to start staying at Bella's apartment every night. We were both virgins and we agreed to take it slow. But fuck did we run the bases a lot. We always fell asleep in each others arms. One of us hummed a song to the other to help the slumber. Waking up in each others arms was fantastic. I wanted my proposal to be perfect. So one night the gang helped me set up the perfect date.

While Bella was in class, Alice and Rose filled Bella's apartment with flowers and candles. Emmett agreed to stay at our apartment with Rose. That wasn't unusual. I made us a lasagna dinner, with salad and dessert. The girls were impressed. _Thanks mom! _Bella was ushered to my apartment by the girls to get ready. I picked her up and took her to the symphony which was amazing. We headed back to her apartment and when we walked in, the place just glowed. The candles were lit and soft music was playing in the background. The smell of the lasagna attacked our senses. It was perfect.

Bella turned to me with a look of love and awe on her face. I gave her a quick kiss and walked her into the dining room where we had dinner. I was so nervous. I don't really know why to be exact. I knew I loved her and she loved me. I just wanted everything perfect for her. We spent some time talking on the couch when I decided it was time to cowboy up. I softly kissed her lips before I slipped off of the couch onto one knee. Her breath caught at my action and I gave her the crooked grin I knew she loved. I pulled out the small velvet box and asked the question that I longed to say...

"Bella, you are my one true love. My one and only. My soul mate. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. And I will love you for all eternity. Please say you will make me the happiest man alive and be my wife."

Tears ran softly down her silky cheeks as she whispered "Yes Edward. I would love to marry you and spend forever loving you. Yes baby. Yes!"

I placed the two carat diamond ring on her finger and pulled her into my arms. Our kiss out shined every kiss that we had experienced previously. We broke apart panting for air, staring into each others eyes. Green and brown. She gave me a light kiss on my neck as she leaned to my ear and whispered "make love to me Edward."

My heart leaped and it took all of my will power not to take her right there on the couch. But I wanted this to be wonderful too, so I lead her to her room, us blowing out the candles as we walked to ensure the place did not burn down. Because honestly, I would not notice once we were in her room. There were more candles in her bedroom along with rose petals everywhere. Once the door was closed, our hands were on each other. We were kissing, tongues dancing, hands entwined in each others hair.

We quietly undressed each other and I think I could've come then. It was so intimate yet so erotic. Soft touches as buttons were released and zippers were lowered. My dick was painfully hard when I saw her in a navy blue lace bra and panties. _Fuck me the woman is going to give me a heart attack_. Once we were naked, we laid in each others arms on her bed.

My hands moved over her velvety skin as her hands melted my flesh under her touch. Our fingers were woven together as I slipped into her. Her flesh was wet and hot. Her soft cries were enveloped into my mouth as we were kissing. Two people becoming one. Two souls uniting. We reached our climax simultaneously. The feeling of true love, devotion, passion and worship was so overwhelming that we both had tears lightly falling down our cheeks. We kissed the moisture from each other and embraced each other into our slumber. Never have I felt so content in my life. I was truly in the place I was meant to be.

************************************************************************************************

**_Fuck_**. Going down memory lane is wonderful, but it has now made my morning wood ten times worse. I cannot have my angel love wake up thinking I want to fuck her brains out in her sleep. _Well, I do want to fuck her brains out._ _Damn_. I look over at the clock and see that it is going on 9 am. _Man, I can kill time in memory lane can't I?_

I lean over to Bella's ear and quietly whisper my love to gently wake her from her dreams. She gives a small groan of disapproval of having to wake up and stretches her limbs causing her naked form to press against me in all the right places. I spot a smirk across her lips before I crash mine onto them and give her a proper "wake up call". I kiss down her neck, over her collarbone down to her breasts. I suck one of her nipples in between my lips and then gently graze my teeth over it causing her to let out a soft purr. I massage the other until I switch to make sure each one has been given my full attention.

I continue on my path to her sweet pussy. I part her swollen lips and gently insert my finger inside of her while using my tongue to gently caress her clit. Soon she was exploding into a mind bending orgasm, whimpering my name over and over as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. Just before she fully recovered and regained her composure I move up her body and thrust my throbbing cock inside of her, gently but forcefully moving in and out of her as I enjoyed the contractions her pussy was now doing as it sheathed my cock. I explode inside her sending a hot thick load of cum deep within her as I brought her another orgasm causing her to scream my name.

When we finally catch our breath we decide to get the rest of the day started. Once we are showered and dressed, which took longer than normal because we had to ensure each other was very _very_ clean, we are ready for the long day of setting up equipment, sound checks, promo crap and interviews before the concert.

The six of us are in a rock band and life could not be better. Jasper is our bass player. Rosalie sings backup along with playing guitar. Alice is in charge of all of our fashion, make-up and hair. Our drummer is Emmett. I play guitar, piano, sing and co-write our songs. Then there is my Bella. She sings, plays piano and co-writes with me. She is sensational.

Alice and Jasper are expecting their first child in a couple months. But damn, the pixie still has more energy than me on a bad day. Emmett and Rose are a riot to watch. There could not two people better suited for each other. _Well, outside Bella and me of course._ Em jokes around all of the time and is very laid back, which balances out Rose's snide domineering attitude. They get along perfectly. One minute they are fighting and the next they are making out on the equalizer. _Note to self...buy sanitizer. _

Like I said before, we are back in Forks for a concert. We have a pre-show meet and greet with some fans from a MTV contest that was held when we appeared on Total Request Live. We head to one of the green rooms and are inundated with screaming girls and guys panting over our women. I have to work hard at controlling my growls when I see someone giving my Bella too much attention.

5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV!!

We all put on our best smiles and try to answer all of the questions that our fans ask. Alice slides up to me "Edward, don't look now but some girls from high school just walked in. I think it is Jessica, Lauren and Tanya."

I groan. Fuck I do not want to deal with anyone from high school. People who didn't give a dick about you now act like you are their best fucking friend. Total bull shit. That is why I do not and will not go to the reunions. A bunch of shit. I look up and find Tanya burning a hole in my face. I try not to grimace as I pray for something to happen to ensure I don't have to talk to those women.

As if God is listening to my prayers, Bella walks over to me a gives me a kiss. Our little peck turns into an inferno and is only put out by our manager Jake announcing the fans need to go to their seats because the show is about to start. _YES!!_ I don't have to talk to the skank squad and I got to make out with my girl. Life is so good!

She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

**BPOV  
**  
Huh, so that lady from the green room is Tanya? I heard about her one night awhile back when Edward and I were telling each other about our high school experiences. There were girls in my high school in Phoenix who were just like her. Alice gave me a description and I figured it was her from the face my baby made when the trio walked through the door of the green room. I could tell by his scowl that the last thing he wanted to do was take a trip down memory lane with them, so I decided to step in and help him out. Mmmmm.. Nothing like tonsil hockey to get your blood boiling. That man is going to be the death of me.

Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Our concert rocked. We are amazing, if I do say so myself. My baby writes such great songs. Our six man team is perfect and I could not ask for a better family.

I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.

I am brought out of my thoughts with a warm kiss upon my neck.

"Hey mister. You better watch out. My fiancée doesn't take too kindly to guys hitting on his woman" I laugh knowing full well that Edward is the kissing culprit.

"There better not be anyone touching you love, or I will rip their limbs from their body. You are MINE!" he growled.

"Yes baby" I murmured as I turned into his arms placing kisses along his jaw. "I belong to you. Completely... _*kiss*_ Unconditionally... _*kiss*_ Eternally... And in 5 short days, we will be husband and wife and headed to our honeymoon in Italy."

"Oh love I cannot wait to get you into a skimpy bikini on the beach in Rimini." He says as he squeezes my ass. "And I want to walk the streets of Portofino hand in hand looking in the little shops and walk to the Piazzetta by the harbor and sit in a cafe relaxing with a drink and watching the boats go in and out."

I cannot help but smile at my romantic man. We head out the stadium to take a ride on Edward's motorcycle. It is a tradition in every town we hit that we take a ride before traveling to the next stop. Just the two of us, wind in our hair, holding each other close. Edward told me earlier that he had the perfect place for us to go. Something he could not wait to show me. We head into some forest and my mind is reeling at what he is up to. We following a path thru the lush green trees covered in moss. It was truly beautiful. Next thing I knew we were on the edge of an elegant meadow. The moon was shining down brightly, lighting our surroundings perfectly. I could see wild flowers everywhere in all different colors. I can't even imagine it during the daytime.

"This place is beautiful Edward." I whispered.

He turned back to look at me, his eyes piercing into my soul. "I found this place while hiking one day. It was so peaceful that I would come out here to think, write music and just be. I am so glad I got the chance to share it with you. We will have to come back in the daytime and have a picnic so you can really experience the colors."

I gave him a small kiss "I would like that."

He put his arms around my waist and swung me around his body so I was now in front of him on the bike straddling his lap. We began kissing as our hands ghosted over each others body. His chiseled chest continues to make me wet. I love to trace the lines and tease his nipples knowing it drives him to the brink of insanity. He loves to pinch and tease my breasts and nipples until they are so hard they hurt. Soon gentle touches aren't enough and we are practically eating each other, biting lips, nibbling necks, sucking shoulders.

His hands slowly wrap my legs around his waist. He moves from my knees up my thighs and his breath catches when he realizes I don't have any panties on under my skirt. A low growl escapes his lips as I pop the button on his jeans and release his massive cock from its prison. He lifts me enough so I hover over his dick before he slams into my body. We both cry out at the intense pleasure. He starts thrusting in and out of me, lifting me up and pounding me back down on his hard shaft.

I am clawing at his back as I feel my pussy quivering around his cock teetering on the edge of rapture. "Cum for me love" Edward grunts. I cannot hold back anymore and I explode, my body convulsing in delight sending shockwaves thru both of us, causing him to shudder and release his hot liquid into me.

We both sigh loudly as we sit on the bike wrapped around each other coming down from our high. After a few chaste kisses, we straighten out our clothes and head back to the tour bus. The warm breeze blowing through our hair and I hold on tightly to him. Once back we find everyone is out with their significant other. Obviously playing out their own 'after concert' rituals. We grab a snack and head to bed. All snuggled up in our soft blankets in each others arms.

"I love you Edward" I hum.

He clutches me tighter in his embrace "I love you too my Bella."

We drift off together in each others arms to dream of our love, our future, our eternity.


End file.
